


What Cannot Be Forgotten

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the circumstances, feelings of love cannot be forgotten. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cannot Be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with my next Code Geass fanfic. I was originally planning a multichapter focusing on C.C. but, I am postponed it. I need to know if I could put real historical figures in a fanfic if it is set in the Code Geass universe. This story will focus on Shirley and the aftermath of her memory loss including her lingering feelings for Lelouch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

The world was spinning for Shirley Fenette. In the last few days; she had lost her father thanks to Zero, found other Lelouch was Zero and been manipulated by Mao into trying to kill him. Now, she had just nearly shot Lelouch in the head revealing pictures of him, her and the rest of the Ashford Student Council.

"What are you hesitating for?" asked Mao.

Shirley looked up at the madman as Lelouch lay on the steps.

"He's the one who killed your father. Don't you know he's a sinner? Kill him now." demanded Mao.

"Shirley." said Lelouch, trying in desperation to break through.

"I just. I don't." stammered Shirley emotionally.

"What the hecks up with this girl? Her thought are just a jumble now. I'll guess I'll have to." began Mao.

Mao began drawing his pistol but, Shirley fired off another shot.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" exclaimed Shirley.

"Fine consider it stopped. You two just do whatever it is you want." said Mao.

Shirley collapsed into Lelouch arms as Mao went into the train car. The car began to head down with Mao in calling out to a girl-haired girl holding a pistol and standing opposite Lelouch and Shirley.

"It's all right now. It's over." said Lelouch.

"Lulu." whimpered Shirley, "You really did kill someone. That's why I..."

"It's because of me. It's not your fault." said Lelouch, hugging Shirley.

"And I shot you with your gun." noted Shirley.

"I'm still alive." replied Lelouch.

"But, I did it!" cried Shirley, grasping onto Lelouch.

"Shirley, any sin you committed is mine to bear." said Lelouch.

"I wanted you to be kind to me." said Shirley.

"Whats wrong with that?" asked Lelouch, as the two broke their embrace.

"Even though my father died." answered Shirley.

"Don't worry. It's time to forget all the bad things that happened to you." said Lelouch.

"I can't!" cried Shirley.

"Yes you can! I'll help you forget all of this." declared Lelouch.

"Impossible." replied Shirley, looking at Lelouch.

"Shirley, I'm sorry about your father. If I could be reborn into a new life, I would." said Lelouch.

As Lelouch finished his sentence, his left eye began to glow and a crane shape appeared.

"Lulu! No Don't!" exclaimed Shirley.

 

The alarm buzzer ripped through the Ashford Academy bedroom. Shirley Fenette shut off the alarm, sat up and yawned. She stretched and got out of her bed to start a new school day. Shirley headed to the baths, cleaned up, dressed up, got breakfast and finally returned to her room to gather her things for class. As she did, her roommate Sophie Wood was finishing getting dressed.

"Hey Shirley, do we have practice after class today?" asked Sophie.

"Yup." answered Shirley.

"Oh man, I'm never going to have a personal life." sighed Sophie.

"Speak for yourself, I have both Swim Club and the Student Council." replied Shirley.

The two girls shared a chuckle.

"Um, is Kallen going to be in school today?" asked Sophie, with a blush.

"Yes she is." answered Shirley smiling.

"Oh good." said Sophie, red as a tomato.

"Do you have a crush on Kallen?" asked Shirley.

"Of course not." answered Sophie looking away.

"I know your...that way Sophie. I'm totally fine with it." said Shirley.

"Yeah. I'm really glad I have people who accepts me." said Sophie.

"I hate to say this, but I think Kallen is straight." noted Shirley.

"I know." sighed Sophie.

"You'll find someone." reassured Shirley.

"I'm not as lucky as you." said Sophie.

"What do you mean?" asked Shirley.

"Lelouch." answered Sophie

"Lelouch." repeated Shirley confused.

"Of course." said Sophie.

"I don't know what you mean." said Shirley.

"Are you okay?" asked Sophie.

"Of course." answered Shirley.

"Did something happen with Lelouch?" asked Sophie.

Shirley turned her head and gave Sophie a confused look.

"I don't know who you're talking about." answered Shirley.

Sophie became extremely puzzled by this.

"You know Lelouch. The person who have had a crush on since Freshman year." stated Sophie.

"I have?" asked Shirley.

"Of course." answered Sophie.

Sophie scrunched her face for a moment.

"I get it. You got into a fight." said Sophie.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." shrugged Shirley.

"What happened Shirley? Are you okay?" asked Sophie concerned.

"I'm fine Sophie. I have no idea what you're talking about." answered Shirley.

"Come on. You can tell me." replied Sophie.

"Look Sophie, I don't know who this Lelouch is and I certainly didn't get into a fight." said Shirley.

Sophie sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"We need to get ready for class." noted Shirley.

Sophie looked over at her alarm clock and realized Shirley as correct.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sophie.

The two girls gathered their and were ready for class.

"See ya later Sophie!" called Shirley, taking off.

"Yeah. See you." said Sophie.

 

Several days came and went by with things seemingly being normal. Her classes were normal, her personal life was normal and Swimming Club was normal. The only things that was different was her Student Council duties mainly due to the addition of one new club member knew she originally assumed must have been a new student at the school: the boy she had met at Narita. However, she surprised to discover he had been at this school just as long as she had. Thus, she pulled Milly aside after the latest council meeting let out.

"Hey Madam President, I need to ask you something." said Shirley.

Milly raised her eyebrow at surprise.

"Shoot." replied the President.

"Has Lelouch really been at school for a long as he has?" asked Shirley.

"Of course." answered Milly.

"Did he transfer or go somewhere else for a while?" asked Shirley.

"No." answered Milly.

"Okay." replied Shirley.

"Why do you ask?" asked Milly.

"Nothing." answered Shirley.

"Come on." said Milly, prying.

"It's nothing!" exclaimed Shirley.

"What has got-" began Milly.

Before the blonde could finish, she remembered the conversation with Lelouch.

"What's with her?" asked Milly confused.

"We had a little fight." answered Lelouch.

"So she's playing strangers?" asked Milly, "Oh, that is so cute."

"Sorry, but can you play along with us?" asked Lelouch, "Until she gets over it you know."

"I guess I could." answered Milly, "Think it will take long?"

"Yes. I afraid so." answered Lelouch.

"Silly me. Forgetting all about that." laughed Milly.

"Forgot about what?" asked Shirley.

"Don't worry, I'm playing along." answered Milly.

Shirley gave the blonde girl a puzzled look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Shirley.

"Of course." replied Milly with a wink.

"I'll never understand you." sighed Shirley.

"I don't get why you and Lelouch don't just make up." said Milly.

"What do you mean?" asked Shirley.

"This how not knowing each other thing is totally tedious." answered Milly.

"He and I never fought." said Shirley.

Milly raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay, is this part of the whole not knowing each other thing?" asked Milly.

"No." answered Shirley.

"Geez Shirley, you really are dedicated to this." said Milly.

"Madam President, I have no clue what you are talking about." said Shirley.

"Just a few weeks ago you where head over heels in love with Lelouch and now you pretend you don't know him." explained Milly.

"I was in love with him?!" asked Shirley in amazement.

"You're pretending to not even remember that." replied Milly in surprise, "Man, how big was your fight?"

"I have no clue." answered Shirley, processing everything.

Milly placed her hands on her hip and sighed.

"Do you want to know what I think you should do?" asked Milly.

"What?" asked Shirley.

"Talk to Lelouch." answered Milly.

"Lelouch." repeated Shirley.

"If you talked to him then maybe you can get over this and make up." continued Milly.

Shirley jumped up.

"I'm going to do it!" declared Shirley.

Shirley ran off to find Lelouch.

"Good luck!" called Milly.

 

Shirley raced off to find Lelouch. She first asked Suzaku where he might be, but the Japanese boy could not provide an answer. She next asked Rivalz, but he didn't know either and moaned the fact he Lelouch seemed distant. She next talked to Nunnally, but she had no idea where her brother was which was worrying. Shirley continued searching all over the campus for Lelouch with no success. Acting defeat, Shirley began trekking back to her dorm. However, as she did Shirley suddenly bumped into the person she was looking for.

"I'm sorry." said Lelouch sadly.

"Oh Lelouch, I was looking for you." stated Shirley.

"You were." replied Lelouch surprised.

"I wanted to talk..." began Shirley.

"About what?" asked Lelouch.

"Our fight." answered Shirley.

Lelouch flinched at hearing this.

"Can you tell me what happened exactly?" asked Shirley.

"Sorry. I don't remember." answered Lelouch.

"Really." sighed Shirley deflated.

"I am afraid so." replied Lelouch.

"Do you remember why?" asked Shirley.

Lelouch thought for a moment.

"The same reason you don't." answered Lelouch, "I can't tell here."

"It's okay." said Shirley.

Shirley turned to leave. Lelouch noticed she was saddened and couldn't let her leave like that.

"I do remember one thing." said Lelouch.

"What is it?" asked Shirley.

"It was my fault." answered Lelouch.

Shirley frowned at this.

"Don't say that." said Shirley.

Lelouch let out a sad chuckle.

"It is my fault." stated Lelouch.

"It doesn't matter." said Shirley.

"But-" began Lelouch.

"It's fine. I don't care what happened. Lelouch, we can get over what ever happens." said Shirley.

Lelouch closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is not possible." stated Lelouch.

Shirley walked up to Lelouch and placed her hand on his shoulder which got his attention.

"Lelouch, nobody is perfect. What mistakes were made, they can be forgiven." replied Shirley.

"No they cannot." said Lelouch.

"Lelouch, I cannot stay mad at you and I do not want you to stay mad at me." said Shirley.

"I don't deserve your kindness." said Lelouch.

"Lelouch, don't say such things." said Shirley.

"It's true." sighed Lelouch.

"No. I've seen how you interact with Nunna. You're kind, you're intelligent, you..." began Shirley.

Shirley stopped as she felt something bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

"What is this?" asked Shirley to herself.

"Thank you. Your words are more than I deserve." said Lelouch.

Shirley shook her head as a blush overcame her.

"Lelouch." said Shirley.

"What is it?" asked Lelouch.

"I'll have hate you." answered Shirley.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is the story done and I hope you liked it. It was something quick I came up with. Please review.


End file.
